Cảnh 4
Cảnh 4 là giai đoạn sau khi người chơi đã xóa đi file monika.chr tại Cảnh 3. Nội dung Cuối Cảnh 3, khi Monika cảm thấy hối hận về những việc cô gây ra, vì muốn người chơi được hạnh phúc nên Monika đã dùng sức mạnh để khởi động lại game. Game trở lại bình thường, nhưng tại đây, menu game chỉ còn lại Sayori, Yuri và Natsuki, không còn Monika nữa. Bắt đầu game, sẽ giống như giai đoạn Cảnh 1 nhưng khác tại vài lời thoại. Sayori lúc này là người thành lập Câu lạc bộ Văn học. Khi mà Nhân vật chính được Sayori hỏi về việc đã tham dự câu lạc bộ nào chưa, Nhân vật chính sẽ trả lời là rồi và sau đó sẽ tham gia vào Câu lạc bộ Văn học của Sayori như là một bất ngờ, vì điều này nên câu lạc bộ đủ số lượng thành viên và trở thành câu lạc bộ chính thức. Sự kiện Tại thời điểm này, Sayori sẽ nói với người chơi rằng cô đã biết được tất cả mọi chuyện và sẽ có hai trường hợp xảy ra. Normal Ending Nếu như người chơi không thu thập toàn bộ các CG của Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri và Monika. Sayori sẽ cảm ơn người chơi vì "loại bỏ đi Monika" ''và tiếp tục với những gì Monika đang còn dang dở ở Cảnh 3. Monika sẽ lại xuất hiện tại đây vì muốn bảo vệ cho người chơi, xóa đi Sayori và sayori.chr, sau đó từng đoạn tin nhắn sẽ hiện lên: Monika: "No..." "I won't let you hurt him." "I'm sorry... I was wrong." "There's no happiness at here after all..." "Goodbye, Sayori." "Goodbye, người chơi." "Goodbye, Literature Club." Kết thúc Cảnh 4 và bắt đầu cho phần Kết thúc game. Good/Special Ending Nếu như người chơi đã lấy đủ toàn bộ số CG của Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki và Monika. Sayori sẽ cảm ơn người chơi vì đã khiến cho tất cả mọi người được hạnh phúc cũng như cảm ơn vì đã chơi Doki Doki Literature Club!. Sayori: "You worked hard to make each and every one of us happy." "You comforted us through our hard times." "And you helped us all get along with each other." "Do you get it, người chơi." "Because I'm President now, I understand everything." "You really didn't want to miss a single thing in this game, did you ?" "You saved and loaded so many times, just to make sure you could spend time with everyone." "Only someone who truly cares about the Literature Club would go that far." "But..." "All along, that's all I ever wanted." "For everyone to be happy and care about each other." "Ahaha..." "It's kind of sad, you know ?" "After all you've done for us, there isn't much I can do for you in return." "We've already reached the end of the game." "So..." "This is where we say goodbye." "Thank you for playing ''Doki Doki Literature Club." "I'm going to miss you, người chơi." "Come visit sometime, okay ?" "We'll always be here for you." "We..." "We all love you." Kết thúc Cảnh 4 và bắt đầu cho phần Kết thúc game. Thư viện SpecialEnding Sayori.png|Sayori: "You saved and loaded so many times, just to make sure you could spend time with everyone." SpecialEnding WeAllLoveYou.png|Sayori: "We are love you."